


Knife Lesbian Lesbian™

by thusspokebianca



Series: Dansen one shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusspokebianca/pseuds/thusspokebianca
Summary: Alex is a knife lesbian and Kelly likes itA crack ficlet for #DansenFicWeek prompt “Knife skills”





	Knife Lesbian Lesbian™

When Alex told Kelly that she was a ‘knife lesbian’, the brunette had just laughed it off and called her girlfriend a big dork, until the redhead revealed a combat knife strapped to her right ankle, while they were in the movie theater about to watch the newest Men in Black, that correctly should’ve been named Men and Women in Black, because ‘Hello, Tessa and Emma Thompson are right there’, and casually used it to open the two bottles of beer she had snuck in.

Kelly had seen combat and soldiers who were forced to improvise and use their weapons for things they definitely weren’t intended for, but Alex had seemingly made it a personal challenge to complete as many random tasks as possible with her trusty blade. Apart from the gross misuse as a bookmark, a hammer, a doorstop or to stir her coffee, being as skilled as Alex with a knife did come in handy every now and then.

Like that one time, when they got locked out of Kelly’s new apartment and after being convinced that kicking in the door would not be appreciated, Alex pulled a knife and faster than she had anyone ever seen pick a lock with other tools, the door opened and Alex grinning widely and gesturing like she had just performed a magic trick. It might as well have been one and Kelly resisted the ridiculous urge to applaud and instead pushed Alex into the apartment, connecting their lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Kelly had also learned that despite being a terrible cook and setting off her apartment’s fire alarm with just the attempt at warming up lasagna, Alex wasn’t completely useless in the kitchen. When it came to chopping, slicing or peeling ingredients, Alex was like a ninja – quiet and effective. Kelly would sometimes just watch in in awe, at how gracefully Alex handled the shiny blade and image her girlfriend’s deadly prowess in the field. Alex was indeed the was the type of person to bring a knife to a gunfight and despite being worried about her, it was also a bit of a turn-on.

But what had impressed Kelly the most, was when during their first camping trip in the woods near Midvale, Alex without a second thought, jumped into doctor mode and performed an emergency tracheotomy with a pocketknife, saving a fellow camper’s life. She had held her breathe until the EMTs arrived and Alex had assured the man’s family that he was going to be okay. “Wow,” was the only thing she managed to say, before crashing her lips into Alex’s.

Kelly sometimes wondered, if she should discuss her new ‘fascination’ with someone who had an outside perspective and wasn’t in any way related or friends with her or Alex, or if she should just enjoy how seeing Alex with a knife made her feel. For now, she chose the latter.


End file.
